It is known that formatting a storage medium, such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive), is performed as a first process for accessing all storage areas in the storage medium. With the formatting all the storage areas are accessed. Accordingly, there is a strong possibility that abnormal writing to the storage medium, for example, is detected first.
In addition, it is known that when abnormal writing to the storage medium occurs during the formatting, the process of rebuilding data in another storage medium (rebuild process) is performed.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-29933
If the formatting and the rebuild process are performed at the same time, the load on a CPU increases. This delays the completion of the formatting.